Talk:Blackjack
I have a question - does the deck actually contain 52 cards or is it randomly generated each time if I see a king of hearts, could I get a king of hearts the next five hands (implying that the deck is "shuffled" in the game after each hand) or will it not appear until either a new deck is used or the king of hearts reappears once the deck is done? The reason I want to know is because I'd like to know if I can count cards successfully. : I doubt you can count cards successfully; I was initially thinking the same thing, since the dealer is clearly using only one deck and is dealing all of the other players' hands face-up (rather than one up, one down) it should be quite easy. But when you see the Ace of Spades come up in one, two, three consecutive turns...well, unless they're shuffling in-between turns, that's just the kind of "discovery" to earn a player a few broken fingers (plus a lovely trip to the middle of the desert), both in the Old West and (arguably) the occasional modern-day casino, as well. :) : I'd assume we're looking at a one deck shue, shuffled using Knuth's algorithm (most common card shuffling algorithm employed by us CS-types) once per turn, but that's just an educated guess. Fjord Ubiquity 17:04, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : : : : : How do you win at blackjack? In Rathskellar Fork whenever I play, I go for a long time going from 170 to 210 - 220, and its getting boring but I need a win at at least one blackjack game to get 100% wtf bug? I was about to play a game at Blackwater but it wouldnt let me because the chairs were scooted farther back than usual, so i thought that pushing one of the guys would fix it. I pushed him, and I spawned in the middle of the sky, then fell to my death in the middle of the road. WTF????? Jackass2009 03:41, November 9, 2010 (UTC) This isn't really the place for talking about that, it should have been put on a blog or something. Still, cool story, bro. Sgt. S.S. 18:07, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Martingale Something that might help to net the player a profit (which is required for the Treasure Hunter Outfit) is the Martingale betting system. The easiest way is to start a round of Blackjack (or any other game of chance). Bet the minimum amount (which will be your profit in the end). If you win the round, you win the bet which becomes your profit. Should you lose -- and here the Martingale system comes into play -- you double your bet in the next round. Say the player has lost his first bet of 2 chips. Therefore, his profit is -2. The second round he doubles his bet to 4 chips. Should he win, he gains 4 chips this round, making the total profit for the entire game 4-2 = +2 chips. Should the player have lost this second round as well, he would have lost 6 chips over two rounds (-6). Using the Martingale system, he would have to bet 8 chips in the third round to end up with a positive profit. Read more about it here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martingale_(betting_system) Does anyone think this could be added to the page? It works and especially people that know nothing of Blackjack (myself included), this could help. ---- tostigroover no money for winning out? has anyone confirmed that you even get paid for "winning out" the table in singleplayer? that is to say, win 3x the starting chips so Marston leaves automatically. i had an old 100% save file and got rid of my $15k just to see how much I could get from gambling alone, so I was very low on funds when I racked up 1500 blackjack chips at the Blackwater saloon. Stats screen showed me winning $114 at blackjack overall (sounds about right from rarely playing it before, and then scoring $100 profit in one game) but I had less than $100 cash on me afterwards. don't remember the exact amount but I remember thinking "wow, I clearly got gyped!" i know that ~$100 in singleplayer is totally insignificant, but has anyone else noticed this annoying bug? dunno if I'm patient/lucky enough to try again No, that glitch has never occured with me. Also, could you please sign your comments in future, its not difficult. Peace. Lush1998 15:26, October 19, 2011 (UTC)